


Nobody has to know.

by YourFavouriteCorvid



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Also Jessamine is pregnant, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jessamine being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavouriteCorvid/pseuds/YourFavouriteCorvid
Summary: Jessamine just has a really good idea, and who is Corvo to ignore her?





	Nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for apricottartlet on tumblr bc. A. I love them, and B. I love their enthusiasm. This is not good. I promise you.

"And nobody will know." 

Those little words tugged at Corvo relentlessly, for one moment. In that moment, he had a thousand arguments, and he lost every single one to the part of him that was so helplessly in love that it was double the crime.

He felt her excitement crash onto him when he signed an agreement, drowning waves. For Halloween, they'd celebrate together. As one. And nobody had to know. It was the Empress' business, was it not? Same as her now very obvious pregnancy.

It was only two weeks until the holiday, right in the middle of the Month of Darkness. Which meant they only had two weeks to plan and create costumes. Corvo stood and plucked another piece of lemon off a tray, and plopped it into her water glass.

They'd always done their own costumes, and he had no issue with this. He didn't hate Halloween, but he wasn't nearly as enthused as her. But he did enjoy the aspect of knowing children got something out of it. Since he'd known Jessamine Kaldwin personally, she had been a spider, a cat, a semi-hostile shot at the Abbey, and several other things. And she always pulled it off.

What could possibly be in her head this year?

"I think I'd like to see you in something fancy this year, Corvo."

He looked up at her, puzzling. That could mean a number of things. He took a sip of his own water, and cocked an eyebrow. It was difficult to hide his intrigue. She rolled her head to one side, and sat back. The heat from the fire at his side seemed to grow.

"What if you were the deity of the sun, and I was the deity of the Earth?"

Uh oh. A sappy joke was building up in his mind, begging for release.

"Corvo Attano, don't you dare."

"Well...? It would make sense, since you're my whole world."

"You're unbelievable."

They stared at each other, trying to keep straight faces, until he finally cracked, laughing into his hand. Her gentle laughter harmonized, and he swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He swore that every time he heard it. He was beginning to see a pattern.

He reached over and took her hand, and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, and agreed, 

"That's an excellent idea, my love."

"That's not the first time you've said that."

"And it won't be the last." He sat back, same as her, and the heat on his shoulder decreased. 

They spent their night planning, uninterrupted. When he woke in the middle of the night, he found her head on his shoulder, and his hand on her belly. The last of the coals flickered light onto her tired face.

The rest of the days spent preparing were a blur. The night of Halloween, he saw her carry herself with the utmost grace, a flowing shirt breaking into small stones at her wrists. Her hands were painted the colour of earth, and there were gems on her face. A halo of puffy "clouds" hung just over her head, and a necklace of leaves draped down her chest. But he could barely pay atention to that. 

She had taken the care of dressing in pants that seemed to flow like lava, and gentle sloping heels with a sharp jaggedness that looked like obsidian. Corvo was speechless, and he felt kind of like a dolt.

He had chosen to wear a coat with all the shades of the sunset, hand-dyed cotton and leather. His shirt rippled with a reflective orange and blue material that Jessamine had apparently selected herself. His scalp ached, because his hair had been tied tightly back for three days to create the cascading waves over his back. 

He was also pretty sure he'd been coated in yellow and orange hued makeups. She readily claimed that he looked dashing, but he doubted it. He could have been wearing stained glass boots, and it wouldn't have held a candle to her. Instead, he had a jasper and amber headdress, which was impressive enough, but it truly didn't compare. All it did was make him feel snobbish.

He took his place next to her, and finally found comfort. 

"Is this what you expected, Empress?"

She shook her head, but her lips were spread in a grin. 

"It's so much better, Corvo. You're terrifyingly handsome."

"Oh, so this qualifies as both?"

"Of course not! You know what I mean."

He saw his chance to play dumb. 

"What could you possibly mean? You have beauty, and I have an amalgamation of horor and beauty anyways."

She was visibly becoming cranky. She furrowed her brows, and looked up at him. The gems on her face sparkled. He laughed, and dipped in to kiss her.

"So.. Should we leave, then?"

"Lead the way, Star in my Sky."

Corvo gasped. This was an elaborate ruse, concocted out of sheer cunning- to steal his words.

He couldn't even fault her. It was great thinking. He stole one more kiss, then turned, and pushed open the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw, a very short thingy. I'm still working on the other fic but phone broke and it limits my writing.


End file.
